I Swear A Yugi Motou oneshot request
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Risa is staying with her cousin Kaiba. She has had a long distance relationship before and doesn't want another one but what will she do if she falls for Yugi?


"Come on! Trust me you guys will love it!" Mokuba screamed as he drug his cousin and her best friend behind him. "Where are we going!?!" Risa asked as she held on to Sakuras' wrist making sure she wouldn't get lost. This wasn't their first time in Domino City but they were still prone to getting lost, especially Sakura. "Can we slow down, my legs are starting to hurt!" Sakura yelled trying to keep up with the group. They rounded the corner and busted through the door of a quaint little card shop. Mokuba let go of Risas' wrist and smiled as the girls stared in awe at all the cards the one shop had.

"Wow!" Both of the girls stated as they set out to find cards they had never seen. "Look at this Risa!" Sakura cried as she held up a card letting Risa examine it. "Whoa, check out this one Sakura!" Risa stated as she pointed to the card she was standing in front of. "See, I knew you would like it!" Mokuba smiled as he watched the girls bounce around the store. "Quite a bouncy pair you have here." Mokuba smiled as he bowed to the elderly man before him. "Konnichi wa1." The elderly man smiled at him and then shifted his eyes back to the two girls. "Do you know them?" Mokuba nodded his head. "Hai2. The one with the brown hair is my Imouto-kun4 Risa." He said pointing to Risa. "And the one with the red hair is her friend Sakura." He was now pointing to Sakura as they ran around the store looking at the various cards. "Oh, I see." Mokuba smiled as he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello." Mokuba laughed as he watched the girls leap from one side of the store to the other. "Mokuba I'm running late again so I won't be home till later." Mokuba sighed. 'Somehow I knew that's what he was going to say.' "Ok Seto. I hope you get home before ten o clock tonight." He looked at his watch and noticed it was already six o clock and they would probably need to head home here soon. "Risa. Sakura it's about time we go home. Seto won't be home till later tonight." He looked down in sadness. "Why don't you stay with us till he gets home?" Mokuba looked behind him and smiled. "We wouldn't want to impose or anything besides we're old enough to take care of Mokuba." Risa smiled as she put a hand on top of Mokuba's head. "I insist." She smiled at the elderly man. "Ok. But the minute he gets here we're going home." She followed Mokuba with Sakura behind her. She looked around the house attached to the game shop.

"Hello." She turned around to the sound of a new voice. "Oh h… h… Hello." She could feel her face grow red as she stared at the teen before her. He smiled at her as he looked to Mokuba asking who they were. 'Oh wow he's grown. I haven't seen him since we were around ten. I think I'm in love.' "Uhhh… Risa?" She snapped out of her thoughts as Sakura waved a hand in front of her face. "Yeah?" She turned around to look at Sakura. "You were staring at that boy with the multicolored hair." She swore she blushed ten shades of red. "I uhh…" She jumped as she felt her phone vibrate. "Hello?" She asked secretly thanking the person for interrupting the awkward moment. "Hey Risa, it's Seto. Listen I need you to take care of Mokuba for me. I'm not coming home tonight." He sounded a bit down as he told her where everything was. "Ok. Well I guess that means we need to head home then." She said as she turned around to see Mokuba looking at Yugis' cards. "Head home? Where are you?" He asked in confusion. "Ummm… at some game shop." She said looking around trying to find the name of some lodge or something. She swore she could feel the phone heat up in anger as she moved to phone away from her ear letting her cousin rant on and on about how he was a better duelist and Yugi didn't deserve to be a legend and well… things like that. "Look I don't care how much you don't like him! I'm tired of hearing all about how much you hate Yugi and you should be the king of games! Well here's a little news flash for ya, you ain't as awesome as you think you are! I hate to burst your little bubble of insane ego but… Pop." And with that she hung up on him before he could begin to speak.

"What?" She asked as their jaws hit the floor. "Wow!" She jumped and turned around ready to scream at someone. "You got some nerve talking to Kaiba like that. Heheh I bet the rich bastard is turning in his chair knowing that some chick just chewed his ass out." She stared at the blonde as he smiled a slightly devious grin. "So what's your name?" He asked as he stared at her with hearts in his eyes. "Uhh… Risa Kaiba." She stated with a nervous half-smile on her face. "K… K… K… Kaiba!" He stated as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Yeah?" She asked confused as to why it mattered whether she was related to Seto or not. "How can you tell your brother that he's a crappy duelist! That's just awesome. Haha. Not only was he owned by a girl but by his own sister!" He stated laughing. "Whoa...!" She stated as she waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm not that… that… damn dirty bastards sister! I'm his cousin! And I don't think he's all high and mighty!" She stated still in a rage. "You know you don't mean that Risa." Mokuba said trying to defend his brother. "So… I can still bitch!" She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger. "You can act like such a child sometimes." Mokuba snickered as you froze to his comment. "Look who's talkin. You are a child so don't be scolding me." She will admit she has a temper but only when someone is being a jerk. "Wait how long have you been here?" Sakura asked pointing to the blonde, the brunette, and the chick. "Ummm… Not too long. But long enough." The brunette girl said as she put on an innocent smile.

"Nice to meet you." Risa smiled at the three then flopped down on the couch. "So what do you wanna bet your cousin won't be here till tomorrow?" Sakura stated as she plopped down next to me. "If I make that bet I'll lose. He said he won't be home till tomorrow." Risa stated with a smile. "Yea you would lose then." Both girls laughed as they laid back. "So is it cool with you guys if we stay the night here?" Sakura asked. "Uh… sure. Is it ok with you grandpa?" Yugi asked as he looked at the elderly man. "Any friend or cousin of Mokuba is welcome." He smiled as he made his way back into the game shop. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked in a bored tone.

"Duel?"

"Watch t.v.?"

"Play some video games?"

"I know!" Cue the light bulb over Sakuras' head. "Let's play truth or dare!" She stated as she stood up dramatically. "That is such a childish game… let's play!" Risa stated standing up as dramatically as Sakura holding her fist in front of her. Everyone got a sweat drop as they watched both of the girls. "Ok. We'll play truth or dare." Tea said as she found a bottle quickly. Everyone sat down in a circle as tea put the bottle in the middle. "I'll go first!" Sakura stated. "No. We spin to see who goes first k." Tea said as she spun the bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle slowed down to a stop. Everyone looked up to see that it had landed on Sakura. "Ha! I still get to go first!" She stated with a smile. Everyone sweat dropped at her outburst. She spun the bottle and sat back as she watched it spin in a neat circle. She looked up when the bottle stopped. "Tristan. Truth or dare?" She asked as she smiled hoping it was dare. "Dare." He stated with a smirk. She got quiet as she thought about what she wanted him to do. "Hey Risa have you ever been kissed?" She asked making the girl to her right slightly uncomfortable. "Umm… No." Risa said nervously. "Ok. Tristan I dare you to kiss Risa." Sakura stated with a smile. "Umm… ok." He stated slightly nervous. "To tell the truth this is my first kiss." Tristan stated as he leaned in meeting Risa half way.

Yugi sat back as he watched in horror. 'I'm supposed to take her first kiss.' He stated slightly sad. He looked at Mokuba who was sitting on the couch playing God of War II. He didn't want to play considering there was a chance that he would get kissed and by the look of things he was glad he made the right decision. He was supposed to be watching one of the in game movies but he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to his right to see Yugi looking at him. He smiled with a look of concern in his eyes. Yugi just looked back at the game thankful that the kiss had ended. He had a crush on Risa since he met her. She was just so cute and funny. She just has this sense of maturity to her even though she can act a little childish at times. "Yugi!" He looked at Tristan as he asked him to pick between truth or dare. "Ummm… truth." He smiled slightly at least he won't have to kiss anybody. "Hmmm… do you like Risa?" He asked trying not to make it obvious that Sakura gave him the idea. 'I was better off picking dare!' He practically yelled at himself. "Well… I… I… umm… I… yes." Everyone got quiet for a minute. He blushed what he thought was ten shades of red. Everyone looked toward Risa who was just as surprised as everyone else. "I have to go." She stated as she ran out the door. "Risa wait!" Yugi called as he went to run after her but Sakura stopped him. She shook her head no and pushed him back lightly. Everyone watched the door half expecting Risa to run back through the door.

She followed the path that Mokuba had led her down. She had been through the city a few times with her uncle, whom favored her over anyone next to Seto, she would go with him around the city just to see if anything had changed. She wasn't fond of her deceased uncle but she put up with him. She could see the mansion coming into view. She opened the door and bolted up to her designated room. She fell face first into the bed ashamed that she had agreed to stay the night over there in the first place. She knew it looked bad on her that she ran from someone whom had just expressed his true feelings. To be totally honest she was happy that he felt the same but at the same time she knew that she would have to go back to California. That's across the sea. She could stand another long distance relationship. She only said that she hadn't had her first kiss which was true. She never saw her boyfriend to get a kiss. He lived in Japan. He stayed true to her… for about a week. She soon saw girls getting on AIM messaging her wanting to know how she knew him. When she would ask him about them he would just say that they didn't know what they were talking about and that she was the only one for him. The generic guy in trouble line. She believed him till she went to visit him and caught him in bed having sex with some bimbo who probably couldn't tell her ass hole from a hole in the ground. She left him and vowed to never have another long distance relationship and here she is falling for another guy in Japan.

It has been two days since she saw Yugi and she wanted to leave it that way. She didn't want to see what was so close to her yet so far away. She had known Yugi for as long as she can remember. They had met in the park that she was sitting at. She had gotten lost when she went for a walk trying to leave her uncle to his work.

"_Hi there. Are you ok?" A mini Yugi asked. "Huh… Oh yea I'm fine." She said as she faced a different direction. "Why are you crying?" He asked trying to comfort her. "I… I was trying to go for a walk but I got lost." She said in a small sad voice. "Oh. I can show you around. I used to go for walks all the time when my parents were around." He said with a slightly sad smile. "Oh. Can you help me get home then. I'm staying with my uncle Gozaburo Kaiba." She said with a sweet smile. "In that big house? I can take you there." He said smiling back._

The tears began to form as she remembered that day. She had been Yugi's friend since then. She called whenever she could. It surprised her that his grandfather owned a game shop. She had never been to his house, they always met at the park trying to keep it secret from her uncle. She knew that he didn't like it when any of his family met with those less fortunate than them. "I don't want to go over there but I know that if I don't then he might think I'm mad at him." So against her better judgment she headed off to Yugis' where Sakura and Mokuba had been going for the past two days. They had asked her if she would come and that Yugi said he wouldn't come on to her but she had refused. She didn't want to have to face him. To see something she wanted so bad be right there yet still out of reach.

The bell above the door rang as she entered the game shop. "Hello can I help…" The multicolor haired boy stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked at the girl in front of her. "Look Yugi I just…" She stopped as Yugi held up his hand. "It's ok if you're mad at me but just know that I wasn't trying to put you on the spot I was just telling the truth and I…" He was cut of this time as her lips collided with his. "You just don't get it. I want you to like me but I just can't stand the thought of having to go back to California and leaving you. I want to be with you." She said looking down. "Then do it." She looked up at him confused. "I want to be with you so let's be together even if it's just for tonight." He said as he crashed his lips on hers. She hesitated but only for a second. He pushed her back against the wall causing her to gasp. He took his opportunity to slid his tongue in her mouth. She smiled into the kiss as their tongues battled. The kiss ended all too soon as he slid his hand in hers and lead her up the stairs into his room. He locked the door and kissed her again leading her to the bed. She hit the side of the bed and fell onto it pulling him with her. He reached for her buttons as he broke the kiss. "I've always loved your eyes. They're so light they're almost yellow. They're what makes you different, and that's why I love you. You're not like everyone else." She smiled at everything he had said. "I love you too." His lips crashed down on hers as he rushed to unbutton her button down shirt. He slipped it off her and put his hands behind her. He went to unclasp her bra though he was having some "minor" difficulties. She smiled up at him and reached behind her unclasping the bra with ease slipping it from her body and throwing it in some random part of the room. He kissed down her neck and toward her right nipple. She moaned as he began to lick her nipple then taking it in his mouth sucking on it. She ran her hands through his hair as he sucked and nipped on her nipple. He let go of it with a slight pop and switch nipples when he was certain the right one could not get any harder. He began to suck the left one and moved his hand up her leg thankful that she was wearing a skirt. His hands reached her panties and began to pull them down. She gasped as he pushed a finger inside her. She began to moan as he moved them in and out. He added another finger trying to get her used to the feeling. She moaned louder as her first orgasm coming. "Oh god Yugi." He pulled his fingers out making her groan then gasp as he stuck his tongue inside her. She moaned and ran her hands through his head. "Oh god yes." She said as the feeling got more intense. She grabbed at his hair as she came in his mouth. "Oh yes." He smiled as he licked up the little mess.

She smiled at him as he made his way back up her body. He went to kiss her but she flipped them over as she pulled off his shirt and threw it to some random part of the room. She kissed down his chest till she stopped at the beginning of his jeans. She smiled up at him and began to unbutton his pants. She threw them and his boxers to some remote corner of the room and looked at the naked male under her. She looked into his eyes wanting to see his reaction when she licked the tip. She enjoyed the reaction she gat as his eyes closed enjoying the feeling. She licked it again and drug her tongue down the shaft then back up slowly. He moaned slightly then gasped as she stuck her whole mouth on it and began to bob her head up and down. She smiled as he grabbed her hair and began to pull it trying to make her go faster. She slowed down to tease him earning a groan. She began to speed up when she felt him pulsate in her mouth. She began to use her hand along with her mouth. She wanted to taste him. Her hand met her mouth as she continued to suck him wanting him to cum. He grabbed her hair and pulled it hard as he moaned cumming in her mouth. She moaned slightly as she swallowed every bit of it enjoying the combination of sweet and salty.

He flipped them over and pressed against her body wanting to feel every inch of her. She pushed his cock into her slowly not wanting to hurt her. His mouth pressed against hers trying to calm her down. She tried to focus on the kiss but to no avail. It didn't hurt as much as people said it would but it did hurt. She tried to stop the tears as he pushed further into her but they came anyway. He stopped and waited a moment once he was fully inside of her trying to let her get used to the feeling. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace wanting her to feel the pleasure. She moaned as she told him to speed up. He obliged and began to fuck her harder. She moaned and threw her arms around him as the pain turned to uncontrollable pleasure. She enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. She started to move getting into the rhythm before she met him thrust for thrust. He pulled out and grabbed her legs putting them over his shoulders and pushed back in.

"Oh God!" She moaned enjoying the feeling of each thrust. "Say my name." He said as he thrusted into her harder. "Yugi."

"Louder."

"Yugi!"

"Louder!"

"Yugi!"  
"LOUDER!"

"YUGI!!"

He smiled as she screamed his name. He loved the sound of her lust filled voice as his name escaped her lips. He pulled out and sat back. She gave him a weird look. "What's wrong?" She asked worried that he didn't like fucking her. "I want you on your hands and knees." He said as he tried to coax her body to the position. She liked the idea and quickly obliged. He positioned himself over her body as he thrust into her hard wanting to feel her wet pussy around him again. She moaned as she met his thrusts wanting more. He grabbed at her hair again pulling it wanting to kiss and bite her exposed neck. She moaned as his teeth grazed across her neck. He licked up to her ear and whispered in it only loud enough so she could hear. "I love you." She moaned at the feeling of his breath on her ear. "I love you too." She said with a moan. He smiled at pounded into her harder wanting to make her scream again. "Oh Yugi! I'm going to Cum." She moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. "Cum for me." She moaned at his response. "Cum for me Risa!" She moaned again. "I'm so close."

"Then cum!" She moaned as she came enjoying the feeling. He continued to pound into her wanting to release. He moaned as he felt his release nearing. She continued to meet his thrusts wanting him to cum. He began to moan loudly as he felt himself getting closer to cumming. "Cum Yugi. Cum for me." She said wanting him to cum. "Oh god. Risa!" He screamed as he came inside her.

He pulled out and Risa laid down on her back as Yugi crawled to her left next to the wall. He pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest. She pulled out of his grasp and looked at him with a sad smile. "I go back to America tomorrow." He looked at her and sat up. "I didn't realize it was that soon." She looked down at the intricate design on the bed sheets as a few tears escaped. "It's ok we'll get through this." He said as he pulled her face up so he could look in her eyes. "Don't you get it… We'll be an ocean apart." She said as she cried not wanting to leave the man she had gave herself to. He smiled sweetly. "We'll just test our love." He said as he looked in her eyes. "I'll be yours forever." She smiled up at him. "Promise?"

"I swear."


End file.
